bob_the_builder_2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Conrad
Conrad is the main antagonist in the film, Mega Machines. He used to own Thud, Crunch, and Ace; the Mega Machines. After helping Bob and co. clear a quarry, he realizes he lost out on the dam-building contract to Bob and plans to get revenge. One day, he was up to no good, trying to get rid of Bob, suddenly after Spring City was saved, everyone was angry with Conrad for doing something wrong, after that he got fired from being a builder, and got to work doing other jobs by The Mayor. When he slipped on the fish, he fell into the penguins' lake at the zoo. Now he owns none of the machines, because Ace, Crunch, and Thud are owned by Bob in Spring City. Voice Actors Brian Cox (UK/US) Trivia *His personality is similar to Congressman Chuck Long, John Goodman's character from the 2007 Steve Carell film Evan Almighty, as both characters are chubby and are the main antagonists of their respective films and they do something for the construction of a dam (Conrad and his crew help Bob and his team clear a quarry to build a dam while Long builds a dam and, unlike Conrad, is in charge of it) and they both do something bad in the construction of the dam, resulting in a flood (Conrad sabotages the dam as revenge for losing the dam-building contact to Bob while Long cuts corners in the commissioning of building his dam). Conrad even resembles Goodman. *He is the first Bob The Builder Villain In the series. Quotes *Yes, Conrad's Back In The Game! *Good to see you again, Bob. *Hello Everyone. *Helpful is my middle name. *I don't think so. *Well Now It's Payback Time. My friend what I Want You To Do Is This. *Sure I'm Sure, Unless You Count The Good Name Of Bob the Builder, Hahaha! Just Think About It Ace, If You Don't Do What I Ask, It's Bye Bye Job, Hello Scrap Heap Again! *Go On One Scoop Of Water Five Of Sand. *Yes You Will. *Do you know what happens to machines on the scrap heap, Ace? They get broken up and crushed. *Just do it! *Bob, let me explain. *You're not going anywhere! Can he fix it? I don't think so. *Out of my way, you two. *I hope that means, "I'm sorry, Conrad.." *Stay back, you two! Without me, you'll be BACK on the scrap heap! *Concrete mixers, hey? Well well, that is an important job! *And when it's time to build the new dam, who do you think they're gonna call? The no. 1 builder in Spring City: Conrad the Contractor. *And then we can rebuild that too. *I HOPE that meant, "Sorry, Sir. We'll do better next time, Sir." *WHAT did you say? *Not so fast, you two! *Where do you think you're going, Ace? *Look at all those terrible cracks in the dam. Hahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! *I think you're gonna need a builder who really knows his stuff to sort out this mess. *Well, I could help you with my Mega Machines? *I guess Scoop's mistake was worse as we thought. *YOU COME BACK HERE!!! *Great Work Guys, What A Team! Oh Scoop, I Just Remembered, I Think Bob Wants A Word With You. *And Ace *Remember How I Saved You When You Were Thrown Off The TV Show *Oh Bob, you must be devistated. All your hard work in ruins, not to mention your good name. *"Hey, what Are You Two Hunks Of Rust Doing, Get To Work! Before I Send Back To The Scrap Heap!"(First Evil Words) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Builders Category:Males